Nuevo amanecer
by Love and Truth
Summary: Sakuno Ryusaki fue vendida por su padre cuando era pequeña. Ahora con sus 17 años, Junko quiere regalarla a una mujer dueña de una okiya, Pero... lo hara para deshacerse de ella... o tendra otro motivo?Un hombre de unos 24 años va a buscarla...quien sera?
1. El despertar de una nueva vida

Hola a todos y todas! Soy nueva por aquí, solo otra loquita más que gusta de escribir

Trátenme bien =D

Primero explicaré algo… usaré

**Xxx00000xxx** cuando vaya a cambiar de locutor

**-** Cuando cambie de escenario

Espero que mi fic llegue a agradar… sin más que decir… Ah! Sí…sí hay algo… Comenzemos!

_Aclaraciones:_

_Para el resto del mundo (fuera de Japón), las geishas son consideradas prostitutas. Esto se debe a que hubo un momento en que la popularidad de estas se hiso enorme, los turistas viajaban a lugares como el famoso Distrito de las Geishas (Gion, Kyoto). Las prostitutas de entonces se hacían pasar por geishas dándoles ahora su mala reputación a nivel casi mundial. Más aún por el libro de Arthur Golden "Memorias de una Geisha". Donde el personaje principal, Sayuri, es entrenada para ser geisha y en el rito del Mizuage entregar su virginidad al mejor postor. Esto lo desmiente la geisha Mineko Iwasaki, quien indignada demanda al autor de esta obra por dar a conocer su nombre (existía un contrato que suponía el anonimato total, ya que hay un código de silencio cuya ruptura supone una gran ofensa). También porque admite que durante su vida de geisha nada de esto le ocurrió y en respuesta a esto escribe un libro narrando su historia "Vida de una Geisha"._

* * *

**El despertar de una nueva vida**

Toda una vida encerrada en este maldito lugar, no importa cuánto lo intentara no conseguía alguna forma de escapar de allí… y todo por él… el engendro mal nacido que ahora quería dárselas de "buen padre", el que ahora decía que su actitud había sido por el dolor de la pérdida de su esposa… maldito mentiroso… Ah! Seguramente no tienen idea de lo que les estoy hablando. Mi nombre es Sakuno Ryusaki, tengo 17 años y… fui vendida a una prostituta. Sí, lo que leen, mi padre me vendió al morir mi madre. Él nunca la quiso y ella estaba consciente de ello. Mi madre era miembro de una de las familias pudientes de la Prefectura de Kyoto. Y él aprovechándose la pidió en sagrado matrimonio.

Ya hacen 9 años de su muerte y la sigo extrañando igual. Todo era tan distinto cuando ella estaba, sentía mi mundo hundirse en una felicidad plena. Un mundo sin preocupaciones, teñido de un bello color rosa pastel. Ahora todo es diferente, me paso los días pensando si llegará el momento en el que pueda sentir mi corazón latir de rebosante alegría… Por qué? Por qué esto tiene que pasarme a mí? Acaso le hice a alguien algún mal… Contéstame Kami…Buda! Por favor!

_No!_

_No!_

_Ya amaneció!_

_No quiero ir!_

_Por favor!_

_No me lleves allí!_

_No…!_

―Despierta maldita mocosa!― Otra vez me llama ella, la prostituta a la cual mi padre, si es que puedo llamarlo así, me vendió… Su nombre es Junko*. Ja! Por Kami! Quién demonios le pondría un nombre así a una ramera? Su vestido rojo, muy común diría yo, llega hasta sus rodillas. Su cabello castaño está recogido en un descuidado tirabuzón y en su pálido rostro se observa el exceso de maquillaje en contraste con sus labios pintados de un color rojo brillante. Toda una vergüenza diría yo… Pero a ellas les da igual… No? De todas formas… Qué honor puede caber en "eso".

Los hombres solo las buscan cuando necesitan satisfacer sus necesidades, así que… no importa que tan alta o delgada es mientras sea buena en la cama no hace falta nada más… claro está… nada es lo que parece, hasta las más horrenda puede ser disfrazada como la amante perfecta. Esa de piernas bien torneadas, grandes pechos y belleza inigualable. En cuanto pueda excitar a un hombre cualquiera sirve.

―Hoy vienes más temprano, te despertó el frío o anoche no te fue muy bien?― Le pregunté con mi tono de superioridad habitual.

―Ni lo sueñes, para nada tiene que ver con eso.― Como me gusta desafiarla. Ver esos ojos hervir en enfado es una de las pocas cosas que me gustan de estar a su lado. Y es que la pobre pone una cara tan graciosa. Si alguno de sus clientes la viera de seguro saldría corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.―Cualquier cosa con tal de verte lejos.

―A qué te refieres?― Ahora sí me estaba asustando, sé que si Junko dice que matará a alguien, no pierde tiempo pensando en consecuencias.

―Ahora sí me escuchas?― Una sonrisa de superioridad asomó por sus labios. ―No vales nada para nadie, ni siquiera tengo pensado venderte… te _regalaré_ a uno de mis clientes.― No es posible, no quiero pasar por esto otra vez…Uno de sus clientes? Uno de esos…adictos al sexo? No! Mucho me ha costado mantenerme casta hasta mis diecisiete y eso que vivo a unas calles de Shimabara*― Vístete linda, no quiero que te vea desaliñada y dirígete a él respetuosamente.― Esto… es una broma? Me van a vender otra vez… no… ella dijo que me iba a regalar… a regalar? Es que acaso valgo tan poco? No soy un ser humano?

**xxxxx0000000000xxxxxxx**

Maldito sol… Por qué tenía que venir a arruinar un sueño tan placentero. Demonios. Lo que faltaba… justo ahora, que me percato de mi dolor de cabeza debido a los excesos de anoche, viene la maldita llamada de mi maldito hermano que no deja de molestarme ni siquiera por tres segundos.

―Qué quieres?― Quien no me conociera pensaría que estoy siendo muy rudo con él, cosa que a mí me da igual.

―Je Chibisuke! Son esas formas de hablarle a tu querido hermanazo del alma?― Suelto un gruñido y con ello espero no tener que explicarle mi evidente molestia por su "repentina" llamada.― Te olvidas de algo?

―Hum!

―Hoy te van a dar el obsequio… el padre de la niña ya te había hablado de eso…― El viejo y Ryoga siempre confabulando contra mí

―Por qué tengo que ser yo?― Pregunté ya harto del tema

―Porque así se decidió. Ne… apresúrate que ya casi es hora. Nos vemos pronto Chib…!― Ni siquiera es digno de una despedida… esa cosa que es supuestamente mi hermano. Me levanto de la cama con en el dolor de cabeza ahora agudizado. Qué demonios pensaba al competir con Fuji? Maldición!

Conduje hasta llegar al barrio de Shimabara, donde me esperaba una mujer alta de cabellos castaños claro con la cual había compartido algunas noches de mi vida, a su lado una niña que nunca había visto. Bajé de mi auto aún con la jaqueca presente, solo que un poco difuminada por unas pastillas que tuve que comprar antes de venir aquí, si no lo hubiera hecho de seguro ya estaría muerto. Me dirigí hacia las dos féminas que me esperaban… a cada paso la niña tras Junko parecía hacerse mayor…hasta que me percaté que casi tenían la misma altura. A Junko ya la conocía, en más de una forma. Pero esa… señorita… con cara de niña tenía algo que me parecía muy familiar. Sus ojos eran pardos y sus cabellos ligeramente rojizos. Casi lucía como un hada salida de un cuento. Al instante en el que mis ojos se toparon con los de ella noté un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Así que… aún existen este tipo de mujeres…reí para mis adentros y no le di más vueltas al asunto.

―Buen día Ryoma-sama…

* * *

Hasta aqui por hoy... ahora a explicar los asteriscos:

Junko= Niña pura. Ya saben la razon por la cual Sakuno se burla de la portadora de este nombre

Shimabara= Es un barrio en Kyoto conocido por la gran cantidad de prostitutas que abundan

Con esto me despido!

Hasta luego! :)


	2. Lo desconocido

Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta con el nuevo cap! Habría actualizado antes pero estaba de exámenes finales. Espero lo disfruten.

**Lo desconocido**

"―_Buen día Ryoma-sama…"_

Ryoma… se llamaba Ryoma, aquel hombre con pinta de delincuente que la observaba. ¿Se tendría que ir con él? Uno de los clientes de esa mujer tan sucia. ¿¡Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!¿Qué será de mí? Él… que la mirada descaradamente… ¿Qué le haría…?

―Tú debes ser Sakuno― Dijo observándome. Su voz era gélida y penetrante, sus ojos ambarinos y su cabello negro con destellos verdes… guapo? Sí, totalmente.

―Espero que sea de su agrado.―Dijo la mujer a mi lado refiriéndose a mí.―La he estado cuidando desde que era pequeña.― ¡Kami! ¡Qué mentirosa! Ella no me cuidaba, para nada. Al contrario. Era yo quien cuidaba de ella, tenía a mi cargo todos los deberes del apartamento donde vivíamos, tenía que salir incluso al fin del mundo, si se requería, para buscarle cualquier tontería en la que estuviera perdiendo su tiempo. Cuando estaba enferma, era yo quien debía pasarse horas y horas a su lado.

Y ahora es cuando me doy cuenta, yo nunca, nunca fui feliz. Estar a su lado me causaba más dolor cada día. Y escucharla hablar de mi padre… cómo me vendió aquel día, todo lo que hiso para deshacerse de mí, todo esto y más me destruía a cada segundo que pasaba. Él nunca me quiso y nunca me querrá, para él debí ser un absoluto error… si no hubiera sido por mi madre, que no creía en ese crimen llamado aborto, hoy no estaría aquí. A punto de ser… regalada. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez habría sido mejor haberme suicidado cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero no… eso iría en contra de mis principios. Aquel que se quita la vida es un cobarde de pies a cabeza, que no puede asumir la realidad de las cosas.

Poco a poco, comenzaba a sentir el resultado de semejantes pensamientos. Lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Qué miserable me siento… hasta hoy había vivido ocultando lo que en verdad sentía. Jamás había llorado frente a nadie, ni siquiera delante de la misma Junko. La calidez de mis lágrimas llegó hasta mi mentón, donde algo ajeno a mí subía mi rostro lentamente. Ámbar, fue lo único que llegó a mi mente. ¿Por qué sus ojos, antes duros y fríos, parecen emanar una incesante sensación de cariño, ternura y hasta pena? Pena… ¿Pena por mí? Eso no está bien, nunca alguien me había compadecido… ¿Por qué tienes que venir y cambiarlo todo? ¡Maldito hombre! ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Eres uno más! ¡Solo uno más de todos esos insensibles, hipócritas y machistas! Tú eres… ¡igual que mi padre! No me embaucaras como seguro has hecho con muchas. No lo harás. Eso es algo que no voy a permitir.

―Te vienes conmigo― Sus ojos, en los que creí poder perderme, cambiaron a lo que aparenta ser su estado habitual. Hasta podía sentir el frío en mis propias carnes. Una risita algo arrogante surcó sus labios. Tenía razón. Es solo uno más del montón. Giró sobre sus pies y caminó hasta su auto. ¿Acaso quería que lo siguiera? ¿Qué me fuera tras él sin ni siquiera una explicación…? Un pequeño empujón que me dio Junko me hiso entender que, efectivamente, así era…

―M-mis ropas…― Murmuré. Él me escuchó y su sonrisa se acentuó…

―No las necesitarás…― ¿¡Qué! ¿!Es que pensaba tenerme desnuda todo el tiempo! Maldito pervertido. Con que… me convertiré en una especie de esclava sexual… esto va de mal en peor…

―Hasta nunca mocosa― Junko rió detrás de mí. Ya no me importa, caminé hasta donde Ryoma estaba, educadamente me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

―Ooki ni…*

―Kyotoben…*― Lo escuché murmurar

―¿T-tú no… eres de… Kyōto?― ¡Buda-dono! Como odio que este hombre me ponga tan nerviosa… ¡Si yo nunca tartamudeo!

―Saitama― Dicho esto puso el motor en marcha. Desde dentro, y a pesar de la oscuridad de los cristales, pude ver como Junko agitaba una mano en forma de despedida.

―A 36 minutos de Kyōto-shi*― Aunque aparentaba tan tranquila, debo admitir que para nada lo estaba. El aroma de Ryoma, tan masculino y misterioso, entumecía mis sentidos por entero y me hacían dejar de pensar en el peligro al cual me enfrentaba. Con él, un completo desconocido, no estaba segura. Ni siquiera sé a qué se dedica. ¿Y si es un violador? O peor… un asesino ¿Qué quiere él conmigo, asesinarme? ¿Por qué Junko, amante del dinero, me tuvo que regalar? ¿Por qué?

El camino a, donde sea que me estuviera llevando, transcurrió muy tranquilo. En pocos minutos llegamos a un elegante edificio con fachada en cristal. Desde que pisé la entrada pequeños temblores comenzaron a sacudir mi cuerpo… no me podía mover. El miedo a los hombres, que siempre había mantenido oculto, ahora me defraudaba mostrando lo débil que soy ante el sexo opuesto.

Sus manos me tomaron de los hombros y sentí como su aliento chocaba con mi cuello. Ese acto me descompuso totalmente. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, las palabras que quería pronunciar se atascaron en mi garganta. Miedo, miedo. Quiero correr, escapar de él que me hace sentir de esta forma.

―No tienes nada que temer― Susurró a mi oído… y entonces todo se volvió oscuro…

**Xxxxxxx00000000000xxxxxxxX**

"―_No tienes nada que temer…"_

¿Qué endemoniada fuerza de la naturaleza le hiso pronunciar esas palabras? Con alguien como él, miedo no era lo único que debía sentir.

Estaba tan indefensa al lado de Junko, cuando la vio pensó que era una niña. Sí, una niña de cintura fina, piernas esbeltas y pechos que matan. Todo un pecado hecho carne y hueso. Y esos ojos…tan enigmáticos ¿Qué clase de secretos estarían guardando? ¿Los rostros de cuantos amantes se cruzaron en su camino? ¿Las caricias de uno que otro enamorado? Realmente… ¿Podría ella pertenecer a ese mundo? Donde abundaba el alcohol, sexo, tabaco y más de un tipo de droga… ¿Será ella una de las numerosas rameras con las que estuvo? No, no recordaba ninguna que tuviera semejante cabellera terracota y una piel tan suave como esa.

De algún lado la conocía, pero… ¿De dónde? No era una de las tantas que le había presentado su padre. No era una de las que habían trabajado con su madre. Entonces ¿Por qué le parecía tan familiar?

Le fue muy difícil abrir la puerta de su departamento mientras cargaba el cuerpo inerte de la chica que cayó desmayada delante de él. La depositó en su cama, la condición en la que estaba no ameritaba un sitio como el sofá. Se quedó un momento viéndola, parecía un ángel… absurdo tomando en cuenta el lugar del que viene.

El sonido del móvil no le permitió divagar más en sus pensamientos, molesto sacó el aparato de uno de sus bolsillos observando primero el número de la llamada entrante. ¿Qué demonios…?

―¿Qué?― Lo habría gritado… pero no quería despertar al angelito que en su cama dormía tranquilo

―_¡Hee… Chibisuke! ¿Ya hiciste tu parte del trabajo?__―_ Preguntó su hermano del otro lado de la línea

―Hai… ― No había nadie que le molestara tanto como Ryoga… tal vez porque son muy distintos

―_¿Es linda?_

―Hmp… es una niña…

―_Sabes que eso no importa…__¿Cuándo la traerás?__―_ Demasiado interés en esa pequeña

―Búscate tus propios problemas… ― La verdad nunca era nada bueno hablar con él, siempre terminaba enfurecido.

― _¡Esas no son formas de tratar a tu familia!__―_Otra vez con lo mismo ¿Qué habría hecho para merecer esto?

Aparentemente su vida sería siempre así de monótona. Desde que era pequeño fue el blanco de su hermano, todo el tiempo vivía molestándolo. Pero quizás estaba equivocado y él no lo hacía por molestar… quizás solo era su forma de ser.

―_Recuerda revisarla bien ¡Kami! ¡Qué no daría por estar ahí ahora…! ¡Hey!__―_ Oh no… ya está pensando en venir acá.

― ¡Ni se te ocurra!― Más que sus llamadas odiaba su presencia… y muchísimo más si estaba en su apartamento… su espacio personal. Aquel grito despertó al pequeño angelito. Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco y desde que pudo ver con claridad le regaló una mirada repleta de confusión… definitivamente… parecía una niña. ―Mi habitación― Le informó, ya sabía la dudada en esos ojos que amenazaban con preguntar "¿Dónde estoy?"

―_¿Eh?_

― Nada, bye― Cortó la llamada como solía hacer habitualmente y se quedó observando la criaturita. ― Ryusaki Sakuno… es tu nombre ¿Verdad?

― H-hai…― La confusión y la sorpresa se hacían presentes en su pequeño cuerpo

― ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿12?― Sabía que no, puesto que, ninguna niña de 12 años tendría aquellas proporciones de muerte, pero su carita era tan infantil que cualquiera pensaría lo mismo que él.

― ¡No!― Si antes parecía infantil ahora mucho más con ese puchero tan gracioso que había hecho. Un momento… ¿Gracioso? Si a él nada le causaba gracia… ― Tengo 17… uhm…y tú… ¿Q-qué edad… t-tienes?

―...23…― Ahora diría… "Pareces mayor", "¿En serio tienes 23?", "¿Es que ya te avergüenza decir tu edad?" y un sin número más de preguntas relativas al tema.

― ¿Puedo saber… cuál es tu nombre? Quiero decir…sé que te llamas Ryoma… demo…― Esa vocecita, en combinación con sus ojos y su ligero sonrojo, le daban un aspecto algo… ¿Tierno?

― Echizen, Echizen Ryoma― Sus mejillas ardieron ante sus ojos ámbar y no pudo evitar que una sonrisita se formara en su rostro. Esperen… el trabajo que le dieron no implicaba hacerla sonrojar… o incluso sonreírle, algo que no le estaba causando mucha molestia por increíble que esto pareciera. Concéntrate.

― Ooki ni… o-kyaku-sama* de Junko― ¿O-kyaku-sama de Junko? ¿Es que se estaba volviendo loca? Él había pasado algunas noches con ella, pocas. Pero nada como para ser un cliente de ella. Al contrario, ella es una clienta de él. Y solo por una estupidez que cometió.

Claro que lo recordaba, perfectamente. Desde que la conoció ella era una prostituta, se cree que comenzó cuando terminó sus estudios en la Universidad de Ritsumeikan. Sí, ella había estudiado en una de las más prestigiosas universidades de Kyōto. ¿Por qué se había decidido por ser ramera? Porque es una de las tantas que tienen herramientas para forjarse un futuro y lo desperdician por mero placer a la vida fácil. Cuantas estúpidas andan merodeando por las calles, vendiéndose a cualquiera que se les cruce. Junko no es la excepción. Ella tenía todo lo que una mujer podía desear: Un esposo con una enorme fortuna, familia honrada, una perfecta formación y un sin número de buenos dotes, pero claro, nadie nunca se conforma con lo que tiene.

Unos meses después de la boda la familia de su esposo cayó en la ruina total. Junko se vería obligada a trabajar, algo que nunca le había gustado hacer… ¿Qué haría para conseguir el preciado dinero que deseaba? Sí, la muy maldita terminó convirtiéndose en prostituta. De todas formas, podía trabajar cuando quería. Y no estaría obligada a levantarse temprano aunque estuviera enferma, claro que no.

A los pocos meses de comenzar con su nuevo trabajo ya se había conseguido un apartamento cerca de las calles de Shimabara. Su esposo al enterarse de esto le pidió el divorcio. Gran cosa… ella ya tenía lo que quería y no iba a suplicar por una oportunidad.

¿Cómo se convirtió en su clienta? Fácil. Un amigo de la familia Echizen quería vender a una niña. Yo, sabiendo que Junko buscaba a alguien con quien vivir se la ofrecí.

Ella no podía pagar el sustento de la pequeña, así que Echizen Rinko hiso un contrato con ella. Cuando la niña cumpliera cierta edad la entregaría de vuelta a cambio de que ellos le ofrecieran todas las herramientas para que la chiquilla creciera sana y bien formada.

Hoy se cumple la fecha límite del contrato. Hoy tiene a la "niña" delante de él, acostada en su cama. Increíble. Con razón no la reconoció cuando la vio… había cambiado bastante.

Ella permanecía mirándolo con unos ojos llenos de confusión, miedo y hasta vergüenza… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que estar avergonzada?

― ¿Sucede algo?― Preguntó colocando una mano en su frente, tal vez tenía fiebre. No, no era eso.

― O-kyaku…

― Ryoma…― El sonrojo de ella se incrementó, tal vez porque él no era del tipo de personas que callaban a los demás poniéndole dos de sus dedos sobre los labios ajenos.

― ¿Yo…― El sonrojo se hiso más grande aún. ― yo… seré su… concubina? ― ¿Concubina? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ― Es que yo…aún no… aún no estoy lista… y… ¡Lo siento Ryoma-san, la verdad es que tengo mucho miedo!

―… ― ¿Ella cree que él quiere un juguete para satisfacerse? Aunque no estaba mal la idea. Pecaminosos pensamientos llegaron a su mente, de todas formas nadie le había dicho que no se podía divertir con ella. La vio por primera vez cuando tenía 15, en ese entonces ella debía tener unos 8 años, y demonios como había crecido. A cualquiera de verla se le despertarían los instintos masculinos, y más aún sabiendo que la pequeña es virgen… eso fue lo que quiso dejar en claro ¿No? ¿Quién no disfrutaría haciéndola suya? Hasta él, sin duda, habría caído ante ella. Una imagen que no le agradó demasiado. Las mujeres caían ante él, y no tenía intención de cambiar eso por un mero deseo viril que le ocasionaba aquella chica descomunal. Por supuesto que no.

― Ryoma… ¿Qué… qué sucederá conmigo?― ¿Sería el nerviosismo un estado habitual de ella?

― Nada malo… mañana te llevaré a donde espero que pertenezcas… ― Demasiadas palabras. ¿Era acaso la presencia del angelito? No, no podía mostrarse débil ante ella. Él no lo es, no es débil.

― ¿A dónde… pertenezco? ¿Qué lugar es… ese? N-no será algún club… ¿Verdad?

― No, ten por seguro que vivirás mejor

― ¿Cómo está… tan seguro?

― Solo sé que así será― El molesto sonido del timbre dio por terminada la conversación. ¿Quién podría ser? Él no estaba esperando a nadie. Maldición... algo que odiaba igual o más que las llamadas de su hermano eran las sorpresas. ¿Quién querría fastidiarlo en su lugar privado?

Caminó hasta la puerta y percibió como los pequeños pasos de Sakuno lo seguían. Cualquier ser humano no habría podido ser capaz de adivinarla detrás de él, pero él no era cualquier humano normal. Sus sentidos estaban muy bien desarrollados.

Tras abrir la puerta se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. No, él no podía estar ahí. Esto no puede ser verdad… ¿Es que… el destino siempre estará jugando en su contra? ¡Maldición!

― Cuanto tiempo sin verte Ryoma ¿No recuerdas a tu viejo amigo?― Una sonrisita de superioridad cruzó por el rostro del visitante. Otro más que deseaba acabar con la paz y tranquilidad en la que vive. ¿Es que la vida no puede ser ni un segundo como uno quiere?

Hasta aquí por hoy! Espero que les gutara el cap.

Ahora a aclarar mis asteriscos:

*Ooki ni= Gracias, en el japonés normal sería arigatou

*Kyotoben= Es el dialecto utilizado en Kyōto. Una versión ligeramente arcaica del Kansaiben

*Kyōto-shi= Ciudad Capital. (Kyō = Capital), como sabrán algunos Kyōto fue la capital de Japón hasta la Restauración Meiji (1868). Cuando la capital imperial se trasladó a Tōkyō.

*O-kyaku-sama= Es la forma de referirse, en algunos negocios, a los clientes.

Con esto termino! Por cierto, escogi la Prefectura de Saitama como lugar de nacimiento de Ryoma. Solo porque un primo mío vive allí (Qué envidia) U_U

Con esto me despido! Esperen el próximo cap.! Y Gracias por continuar leyendo!


End file.
